Aoi Kinomi
Aoi Kinomi is a major supporting character in Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced and is the third member to join the Replacement Mew Mew team. As an upperclassmen at the school, she is the student council president and as such, is respected by the majority of the team. She is also considered the coldest and most resilient member of the team. She is created by Shiny_re. Bio and Personality Aoi comes from a rather large, prestigious family who mainly own security businesses. She is the youngest of three siblings, and has many cousins along side. Her entire family are quite strict and are very well known in the town, as members of her family who don't work in the business take part in a lot of community projects and work in the public sector of town. As such, Aoi has been raised to be very responsible, diligent and serious, which although she doesn't resent at all, means that she is quite unemotional and unempathetic. She does have friends at school, but most are from the student council, but none of these she would really consider very close. Furthermore, although she is very to the point, she sometimes has trouble expressing emotions she doesn't quite understand, such as gratitude. However, Aoi is very dependable, despite her frosty exterior. When she needs something to be done, it will be done—Aoi can always be relied upon to finish what she started. Also, as she is quite logical in thinking, it means most of the time she can give unbiased opinions of situations, when otherwise emotions would cloud judgement. She will always act for the benefit of the whole, and will do her best to achieve this. Appearance Civilian form As a civilian, Aoi's eyes are slate grey and her hair is black, usually kept up in a pony tail. She has a longish face and narrow facial features, with a beauty spot on her right cheek. She is above average height and normal weight. At school, Aoi wears the normal school uniform, but usually discards the blazer and wears a sweater vest instead during the winter. At the café she doesn't wear the shirt the other girls wear, instead sporting a white long-sleeved blouse, and a slightly different skirt. When wearing casual clothes, Aoi wears mainly preppy styled clothing, going for smart blouses and sweaters. Mew Mew form Aoi's Mewfit is a blue dress with white sleeves and black accents and underskirt. Underneath this she has blue lace up boots. Her hair in this form is loose and blue, as are her eyes, and she has polar bear ears and a tail. Story Prior to TMMR : Before entering middle school, Aoi continually was pushed to take part in school events, often being apart of festival committees and school councils. Her authoritative demeanor and sharp personality meant most of the students listened to her without question and when she joined middle school she quickly became the class representative and soon the student council head. During TMMR 'Becoming a Mew' Aoi briefly appears at the beginning of the plot. She is an upperclassmen to the rest of the eventual Replacement team, and is also the student body president. She first appears right after Natasha and her friends hold a club meeting, and she aggressively tells the girls that their club will be forcibly disbanded if they do not find more members. 'New Teammates, New Enemies' Aoi, already having decided that the Mew fan club are not upholding the standards dictated by the student council, begins to carefully watch the members of the club. In her initial attack however, she is circumvented by Mikan and Akito who both claim to be members of the club, forcing Aoi to hold back. Nevertheless, Aoi continues to watch the club and she finds that both Natasha and Umeko are often abandoning or leaving early from meetings. After a quick interrogation of the last member (Rinzen) she finds out the location of Café Mew Mew. Aoi storms the Café, demanding to see Natasha and Umeko. She berates them for getting a part-time job during their precious middle school years but is interrupted when there is an alien attack close by. During the fight, it becomes clear that Aoi is also a Mew Mew and Umeko and Natasha force her to join up. While Aoi is initially reluctant to become a member of the replacement Mew team, she agrees eventually. Aoi stays out of most of the drama with Mikan, instead reveling in her new status as a Mew. She takes very well to the new status of authority and revels at her ability to act as a "white knight" of sorts to the entire city. 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' Aoi is coaxed into a shopping trip with Natasha and Umeko, which is soon interrupted by Ryou. Further interruption arrives in the form of a new Alien, Sofure. Aoi and Umeko immediately put aside their differences at the face of their new foe, suddenly bonding over how much umbrage they take with the new alien's attitude. Attacks happen more frequently, spurring on Aoi's purist motivations. Thus when Rinzen is revealed to be evil she is the first to condemn the small girl, seeing her as a potential threat and having no reason to mercy her. This creates dispute with the team leader, Natasha, but Aoi begrudgingly agrees to allow her to attempt a rescue but states she will act as she sees fit if Natasha fails. When Rinzen does join the team, Aoi is apprehensive but accepts her. During the rest of this arc, Aoi struggles like the rest of the team to maintain the huge amount of alien attacks that are happening all over the city. When Anei appears she, like the rest of the team, is utterly overwhelmed. 'The Scientist's True Intentions' Aoi, like the rest of her team, is boarded up at the café at this stage. When the aliens arrive she first believes it to be a trap and is constantly on guard, even when she's made to work with them. She complies to help distract the new army of Chimera aliens and fights with the rest of her group until Shinichi begins to overpower them. Like everyone else, her DNA is cleaned by Ryou and that brings an end to Aoi's term as a Mew Mew. She is regretful over her loss of powers but she concedes and returns to her life of patrolling her school. Relationships Natasha Hoshimi Umeko Takeda Rinzen Sakuranbo Mikan Koushaku Ryou Shirogane Keiichiro Akasaka Skills and Abilities As a Mew, Aoi has better agility and strength than normal humans. She can summon a weapon named Blueberry Polearm, a large blue and white polearm with a blade shaped like an ice crystal and heart shaped adornments. It can be used two ways, allowing her to both attack her enemies with the blade in stabbing motions, fending off foes using it as a mid ranged staff and sending icy projectiles from its point. Therefore, Aoi is the best physical attacker of the group. 'Ribbon Blueberry Glaciating Shaft' Aoi coats the end of her polearm with hardened ice, and stabs into her foe, for immense damage. Gallery Ao.png Aoimiscold.png Aoiwait.png Omgaoi.png Requestmewblueberry.png squareao.png Navigation Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Replacement Mew Team Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Blue Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Water